Sailor Moon Love: Senshi & Shittennou
by DavisJes
Summary: one shots of the Senshi and Shittennou together


**Ami and Zoicite**

* * *

><p>"Princess Mercury," Zoicite bowed to the blue haired girl.<p>

"General Zoicite," Ami replied still not fully trusting the Earth Generals.

"May I?" Zoicite asked gesturing to the chair across from her.

"I am waiting for someone," Ami replied coolly.

"No wonder they call her the ice queen," Zoicite though. "So am I," he said aloud taking a seat.

"I think you misunderstood me," Ami told me.

"I got a note under the door of the quarters where I am staying," Zoicite said pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "The letter instructed me to come to this room and this table."

Ami pulled a piece of paper from her book, "As did I."

"What does your note say?" inquired Zoicite.

"Meet me in the lounge which over looks the fountain. I will be waiting at the table by the window after dinner at dusk," Ami read aloud.

"This is exactly the same as mine," Zoicite whispered.

"May I?" asked Zoicite pointing to the paper in her hand.

"Also may I?" Ami answered his question with a question.

Both sets of eyes went wide as they read the others letters.

"Endymion," Zoicite whispered.

"Serenity," Ami whispered at the same moment.

"I think we have been set up my lady," Zoicite said as he handed the note back to Ami.

"By a rabbit and a prince," replied Ami with a sigh.

"Since you are here and I am here and there is a chess board here," Zoicite began. "Would you maybe want to play a game?"

"Well I normally play a game with Princess Pluto after dinner but she seems to not be coming tonight," replied Ami.

Zoicite smiled as he sat back down and arranged his pieces on the board. "I have never seen pieces like this before," he commented examining the interesting pieces before him. "I am used to black and white pieces that are not this detailed."

"These," Ami gestured to the blue dragons before her, "were given to me by my father the King of Mercury. They are made from ice excavated from the deepest caves of Mercury."

"And these," Zoicite asked picking up a gray lavender piece which resembled swirling mist.

"Those pieces belong to Princess Pluto," Ami told the blonde general then she raised an eyebrow, "and as far as I know she has never let anyone use them but her."

Now not only was Zoicite nervous from being alone with the one lady he truly had a crush on but was scared to touch the pieces before him for fear of breaking them. Zoicite knew that it would be something serious if he broke a piece because it was rumored that the Princess of Pluto controlled the very fabric of time.

* * *

><p>Pacing in her room Princess Pluto mumbled to herself. "If one of those pieces gets broken I will break Princess Serenity."<p>

"You shouldn't speak of our princess that way Suna," a girl clad in a purple dress with black hair which stopped just above her shoulders.

Suddenly a cockroach ran out in front Princess Pluto causing her to scream and fall over a chair. "I swear that damn thing followed me from the Gates," she muttered while the other girl silently smiled thinking how she was the only one who knew even the stoic Time Senshi could act like their spastic Moon Princess.

* * *

><p>Princess Serenity sneezed. "Endy I think someone is talking about me," she said snuggling up to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are we going to play?" Ami asked. "Or do you want to stare at the pieces some more?" Not receiving and answer Ami sighed and stood, "Maybe you do not really know how to play," she said coolly as she walked by.<p>

"No," Zoicite quickly said grabbing her hand.

Ami turned to him and yanked her hand from his. "Then let us play," she replied sitting back down in front of her pieces. Ami switched all her pieces around from the order they had been in placing the pawns on the back row and the King, Queen, Knight and Bishop on the front row.

Zoicite watched the Princess of Mercury closely. "What is she doing with her pieces?" he thought.

Noticing Zoicite's stare Ami explained. "The Princess of Pluto and I switch how we play each week. One week we play by Plutonian rules and the other week we play by Mercurial rules. This week is the week we are playing by Mercurial rules."

Zoicite stared at Princess Mercury. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"You don't know Mercurial or Plutonian chess rules do you?" Ami asked. Zoicite nodded ashamed. "Will Terrain rules suit you?" Ami replied almost sounding disgusted. Then she looked at Zoicite before giving a genuine smile before arranging her pieces for Terrain chess. "General Zoicite you should be glad we are not playing Lunarian chess."

"Lunarian chess?" Zoicite questioned.

"Yes," Ami nodded, "Each planet has their own rules for chess although Venus has somehow turned chess into a very sensual sexual game."

"What is so hard about Lunarian chess?" he inquired.

"Well," Ami said taking her glasses off to clean them. "Lunarian chess itself is not hard. It is more like Princess Serenity's version of Lunarian chess is difficult. As hard as I try I just do not understand it. Her Lunarian chess rules make no logical sense."

"Maybe it is possible to melt the ice," Zoicite thought. "Ladies first," Zoicite said gesturing to the board.

Ami picked up one of her pawns and moved one space forward.

Zoicite picked up one of his pawns and did the same.

Ami repeated the same move with another pawn and then Zoicite did the same.

Zoicite had greatly under estimated the Mercurial Princess and the game was over rather quickly. Zoicite sat there stunned as Princess Mercury stood and bowed. "Thank you for the game," she said before leaving.

* * *

><p>"That girl is just not human," Zoicite through his hands up as he paced Kunzite's room.<p>

"They say she is the smartest of Princess Serenity's guards," replied Kunzite.

"Smart," yelled Zoicite, "she was like five moves ahead of me. Me!"

"Drama Queen," Jadeite coughed.

"You can't always win Zoi," Nephrite told him.

"Use this as a lesson," Kunzite said.

"It is a wonder we have not been ambushed in battle," Jadeite said implying that because their strategist was Zoicite.

"I under estimated her that was all," Zoicite said huffing sitting in a chair crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>"That game went quicker than expected," Ami sighed as she began to play with Minako's hair. "I need to have a talk with Serenity but I have to give it to her that he seems more intelligent than the other men who have called on me."<p>

Minako quit brushing the part of her hair which Ami was not playing with and jumped up dramatically pulling Ami toward her. "Does this mean I am going to loose you?"

"What about that Earth General you are infatuated with?" Ami asked.

"You, Rei, Makoto and Setsuna will always hold a very most special place in my heart," Minako replied leaning in for a kiss.

Ami blushed. "It is hard to believe I use to shy away from love. The royal families would all die if they knew how much we truly all loved each other."

"It was hard enough for people to accept Haruka and Michiru," Minako smiled. "They are the only two that have stayed in a committed relationship. That is something I do understand."

"That is because you a Venusian," Rei said walking in followed by Makoto.

"Rei," Minako rushed the Princess of Mars. "Ami is leaving us for one of Endymion's generals."

"You are chasing Kunzite," Makoto stated.

Minako stuck her tongue out at the Princess of Jupiter "Nephrite," was all she said causing Makoto to blush.

Rei put an arm around Ami and Minako, "The guys will never come between the bonds I share with you."

"Guys?" Minako asked grinning.

Makoto laughed. "Jadeite is still hounding her and I think she is starting to give in." Ignoring Rei's ranting Makoto turned to Ami, "How was it?"

"We only played a very quick game of chess but I can tell Zoicite is interested in me and not my status."

"We if he hurts you I will hurt him," Makoto said punching her fist together.

"Mina, would you be able to be faithful to Kunzite if you catch him?" Rei asked.

"I am always faithful to my lover," Minako said matter-of-factly.

"I think I remember catching you in bed with not only Ami but Makoto too," Rei replied.

"But you forgave me," Minako smiled, "was it because you had also been with Ami before then?" Minako stated knowingly.

"Enough about how much we love each other," Makoto said. "I thought we came here to get our dear Ami together with Zoicite."

"We got to get your to stop being such an ice queen toward guys and especially Zoicite," Minako said enthusiastically. Ami glared at Minako when she said ice queen. "Well the name fits Ames."

* * *

><p>Zoicite found Princess Mercury in the Moon Palace's library. Zoicite approached her and bowed. "My lady," Zoicite waited to him for what seemed like forever until she answered him.<p>

"Yes General Zoicite," Princess Mercury said placing her book on the table in front of her.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked hopefully.

"That will be okay," she said rising from her chair.

"Princess," Zoicite began as they walked from the library. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No," she replied quickly.

"Then why," Zoicite began but thought better of it and did not speak further.

"Then why what," demanded Ami crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you put up a wall to everyman who tries to get to know you?" Zoicite said. "I have seen you at the balls. If you dance with any man it ends as quickly as possible and sometimes you do not get through the while dance."

"Well General," Ami began, "those peacocks think they are the goddess' gift to women and only talk to me because I am a princess. They never want to get to know me and only talk about themselves the whole night." After Ami finished speaking she turned and walked away leaving Zoicite very confused about what had just occurred.

Zoicite turned to walk back to his room he was staying at and saw Jadeite leaning against the wall. "Man, Zoi she is an ice queen. I though the Princess of Mars was cruel."

* * *

><p>"It's not like you to blow up like that Ami," Makoto told her as she tended her flowers.<p>

"I know but thinking about those jerks at the balls I have to put up with every time just got to me," Ami replied as she cataloged some plants she had not seen before. "I have not seen this flower before Mako," Ami said referring to a blue flower with multi colored pistils.

Makoto smiled. "It is one I cross bred myself."

"The blues and pinks blend together so beautifully," Ami said admiring the flower more.

"I took a Cornflower from Mercury and a Temple Plant from Jupiter," Makoto replied proudly.

"I love how the blue petals of the Cornflower while the pistils have been elongated and change from a dark blue at the bottom to the bright pink at the tips with ranges of purple in the middle," Ami praised Makoto.

The princess of Jupiter went over to Ami and clipped the flower she was holding. "You take this one."

"Makoto," Ami began.

Makoto shook her head, "Keep this to remember us by," and then placed a kiss on the bluenette forehead. "Next time give Zoicite another chance."

After Ami left Makoto went back to the flower she had been tending before which was a mix of pinks and oranges.

* * *

><p>When Ami got back to her room she closed her eyes and concentrated on the flower between her hands. In a quick flash of light the flower was encased in ice to preserve it for eternity. She placed the flower beside a living flame in cased in ice on the shelf above her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later when Princess Serenity and her court were having lunch in the garden while Serenity and Minako were talking about what they would wear to the next ball Luna came and told the girls that they would not have to dance with strangers as Prince Endymion's guards would still be on the Moon. Serenity, Minako and Makoto were excited at the chance to dance with the men they were in love with. Makoto and Nephrite had already become a couple while Minako was still chasing the aloof stoic white haired general. Rei muttered something about having to deal with Jadeite all night was worse because at least before she could ditch the other guys. Ami was still not completely sure about Zoicite but was as cold to him anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Artemis told Endymion and his generals as they trained that Queen Serenity requested their presence at the next ball. Endymion accepted on all their behalves and Nephrite was looking to the ball as much as Endymion was. Kunzite mentioned something about hyper blondes while Jadeite wondered if the Princess of Mars was a dangerous on the dance floor as he had heard. Zoicite stood there quietly thinking about how he could impress the Princess of Mercury that she would let her guard down and let him in her life.<p>

* * *

><p>The night of the ball came and so far the only couples on the dance floor from their group where Serenity and Endymion who were later followed by Makoto and Nephrite. Minako was rapidly chatting to Kunzite who looked as if he was in another world. Kunzite had commented on Minako's lack of leadership skills but little did he know that while Venusians were known to be loud and flashy Minako was constantly keeping her eye on her princess.<p>

Ami smiled as she though how Kunzite would react if he saw Minako in battle because he would not believe she was the same person. As Ami leaned against the wall she did not realize Zoicite had come up to her until he spoke.

"Will you honor me with a dance my lady?" Zoicite asked with a bow toward Princess Mercury. Ami nodded and took Zoicite offered hand.

Once on the dance floor Zoicite began to speak. "Looks like Endymion and Nephrite are having a good time."

"It would seem Serenity and Makoto are as well," replied Ami. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the Cornflower in his coast breast pocket. "How did I miss such a large flower?" she thought. "That is a pretty large flower to have on while we are dancing. Don't you think it would get crushed?"

Zoicite kicked himself mentally. "Stupid you were supposed to give her the flower before you asked her to dance. Maybe I can play this off," he thought. "Oh that is where I put it. I did not want it to get crushed while I was looking for you and forgot where I put it." Zoicite took the flower off his coat with one hand while they where still dancing. Ami and Zoicite both paused in their dance for a moment as Zoicite held her hair clip in place while sliding the Cornflower in the clip and not messing Ami's hair up. "This is for you," Zoicite said causing Princess Mercury to blush.

"Thank you. It is lovely," Ami said as they began to dance again. After a few more dances Ami asked Zoicite if he would like to go to the balcony for some fresh air.

"Yes I would," he replied as they walked of the dance floor.

"It was quite warm in there with so many people," Ami replied closing her eyes as the cool air hit her skin.

"I didn't notice," Zoicite said looking at how beautiful she was.

"The sky is so clear and beautiful tonight," Ami started as another breeze ruffled her hair.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Zoicite whispered coming up behind Princess Mercury.

"Zoicite," Ami whispered turning toward him realizing their lips were inches apart.

"Ami," Zoicite said asking permission to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Time went by and all of Serenity's guards were with Endymion's guards. Minako and Makoto had caught Rei and Jadeite one morning in Rei's bed after a night of Martian Ale and poker with the other Senshi and Shitennou. Kunzite finally let his walls down and admitted his feelings for Minako when Endymion "ordered" him to confess to Minako and quit stalking her and being a "closet Venus groupie."<p>

"Zoi," Ami said quietly.

"Yes Ami," he replied pulling her closer.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking out at Earth. "I miss you so much when you are on Earth."

"Yes and I miss you too," he replied kissing her deeply. "Let me show you," he whispered in her ear as he carried her into their room. Placing her on the bed he picked up something from the table beside the bed. Looking at Ami he got on his knees. "Marry me?" Zoicite asked opening the box to reveal a ring with the bluest stone she had ever seen.

"Yes," replied Ami kissing him and pulling him onto the bed after he placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>**** Biology was not my strong point so ignore anything wrong with my cross breeding flowers.<p>

**Senshi Love by DavisJes  
>Senshi Love Senshi &amp; Shittennou © DavisJes Feb 2009<br>Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
